Después del más allá
by Anisademongirl
Summary: Oscuridad, frío y una sensación de vacio. Todo era así al principio. Luz, calor y un suave palpitar, de un momento a otro todo cambio. Algunos lo aceptan gustosos, otros son llevados a la fuerza y el resto siente miedo, aunque al final todos ellos son arrastrados nuevamente a eso que llamamos "vida". (Se necesitan Ocs)
1. Prólogo

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que era imposible partir, tenía sueños, esperanzas y metas a cumplir.

Hubo un tiempo donde miraba demasiado hacia el futuro sin prestarle atención al presente.

Pero todo eso cambio de repente: porque cuando llega, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarla, porque en ese preciso momento ya no importa si obraste mal o bien, porque justo cuando las luces se apagan, es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Ahora me encuentro nuevamente aquí, sola y sin nada que hacer, caminando por las calles que una vez alegremente recorrí, observando como las personas desperdician el hermoso regalo que se les fue otorgado desde el principio.

¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

No lo sé.

Pero en realidad no importa, ahora podría hacer cualquier cosa, ya que cuando estás muerto, no le temes a nada.

 _-Hubo un tiempo en el que estaba viva-_

 **Lo sé, no debería estar publicando otras cosas cuando aún tengo pendientes pero tenía tantas ganas de subir esto.**

 **Esta cosa alocada sacada de mi mente retorcida se trata más a menos de que sus Sucrettes vuelven de la muerte y obtienen poderes sobrenaturales (para mis querid s otakus, algo así como Kagerou Project). *risa nerviosa* adorable.**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apellido (opcional):**

 **Edad:**

 **Fecha de nacimiento:**

 **País de origen:**

 **Personalidad (antes y después de morir):**

 **Aspecto:**

 **Vestimenta:**

 **Religión:**

 **Historia:**

 **Chico (Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandro, Kentin, Dake, Jade, Thales o, para quien se anime, Alexy):**

 **Fecha en la que murió:**

 **Edad a la que murió:**

 **Como murió (no sean tan descriptivas, solo algo muy general; la forma en la que murió influye en la habilidad que obtienen después de la muerte, pero esa habilidad la decido yo):**

 **Espero que se animen a participar y para las que estén leyendo mi otro fic de Corazón Sangrante, ya casi está listo el próximo capítulo, paciencia.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Comencemos de nuevo

**Después del más allá**

 **Pequeño fragmento de nada, realmente es para anunciar quien se queda.**

 **AiliGuby: #Kagerou Project is love, Kagerou Project is life**

 **LunioFlower: ¡Gracias! Aún espero tu ficha.**

 **Danica4412: Honestamente, yo entendí más con el anime que con las canciones pero ambos son hermosos X3**

 **Marianto023: Muchísimas gracias**

 **Yachiruuuu: Jejeje, lamento haberte hecho esperar.**

 **Usuyase Blood: Oki (aunque aún espero la ficha)**

 **Disclaimer: JA, no.**

* * *

 _¿Quién será el responsable de esta tragedia de verano?_

Al principio no recordaba nada, me encontraba desconcertada y confundida en el mundo extraño en el que desperté.

No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo ni como había llegado a parar allí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de abrir los ojos?

¿Por qué estaba en esta situación?

¿Qué pasó?

Pero la pregunta que más me abrumaba era:

¿Quién era yo?

No sabía mi propio nombre, vaya cosa.

Pase un rato tambaleándome por las desoladas calles, como un bebe aprendiendo a caminar. Luego, de un momento a otro, llegó. Los fragmentos de memoria, por más pequeños e insignificantes que fueran, eran como puñaladas en el corazón.

Caí de rodillas a causa del dolor, mi nombre apareció en mi mente como un pequeño destello, no era doloroso, estaba lleno de calidez.

Pude ponerme nuevamente de pie. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, una luz fuerte brilló, sus amables manos me dieron soporte.

Un suave susurró me dijo "Bienvenida".

Y así, las dos personas que perdieron todo rastro de humanidad, rompiendo con las reglas divinas, desaparecieron en el amanecer.

* * *

Algo que nunca he entendido es la avaricia humana. ¿Por qué tener más cosas materiales te garantiza la felicidad? Créanme, no es así, todo lo pierdes llegado el momento.

Incluso ahora que me encuentro en mi segunda oportunidad, no lo entiendo.

-¡Emily, a comer!

Me levante rápidamente del techo de la gran casa en donde estaba viviendo, mirando al horizonte, alcanzando a divisar las siluetas de una ciudad, el viento suavemente alborotando mis cabellos.

El lugar estaba lejos de la civilización, era como una de las mansiones de mi época; por fuera parecía completamente desolada pero por dentro era preciosa, con cuadros al óleo colgados en las paredes, suelos de madera y suaves sillones.

Entre por la ventana del ático, el cual servía como mi habitación a elección mía, y baje por las escaleras de madera y mármol hasta la planta más baja.

Allí ya me esperaban mis compañeras de hogar; los seis pares de ojos me miraban intentando asimilar mi presencia en esa casa.

-Tranquila, cariño, siéntete como en casa- dijo dulcemente la dueña de aquel caserón, la mujer que nos dio a todas un hogar.

Suspiré, sonreí y asentí, quizás podría acostumbrarme a esto, después de todo, ellas también son como yo, ¿no?

* * *

 **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (y así por los siglos de los siglos).**

 **Iba a actualizar hace como dos semanas pero me entere que iban a ser mis exámenes finales (así de despistada soy) y como soy bien matada en estos temas, me puse a estudiar como si mi vida dependiera de ello (que no lo va hacer, voy a conseguir un mejor trabajo que mis malditos profesores y ganar mucho más dinero muahahahaha *balazo*)**

 **Pero bueeeno, ya estoy aquí devuelta y con enormes ganas de continuar.**

 **He aquí los Ocs:**

 **Castiel: Charlotte Rose por MiawChu**

 **Nathaniel: Tsuki Shaffner por marianto023**

 **Lysandro: Ailin Gautier por AiliGuby**

 **Kentin: Tara Cetton por Danica4412**

 **Armín: Emily Bellerose**

 **Alexy: Fiorella Lepore TheKouSisters (no sé cuál de ellas, lo siento)**

 **Dake: Usuyase Blood, según su review**

 **Jade: -**

 **Viktor: Yukio Araiguma por Yachiruuuu**

 **Thales: Luce Jhones por Mey-chan Sakura**

 **Por cierto, señorita Aimi-Murasaki0798, se le solicita en el pasillo 8 (ok no), ya enserio, creo que me enviaste un PM sobre esta historia (es que tengo dos SYOCs abiertos entonces me confundo) y no sé si aún estas interesada.**

 **Eso es todo, ideas, quejas y sugerencias por PM.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl~**


	3. Capítulo 2: Tú quieres vivr, ¿cierto?

**Después del Más Allá**

 **Capítulo 2: Tú quieres vivir, ¿cierto?**

 **Hoy no hay tantos preámbulos, debería estar haciendo tarea pero es evidente que eso no está pasando.  
MiawChu: Pues no esperaras más, porque aquí por fin esta.**

 **TheKouSisters: ¡De nada! Realmente admiro el trabajo de ambas y cuando me legó la ficha me puse a gritar como loca (ahora los vecinos saben que existo).**

 **Marianto023: Entre matadas nos entendemos y gracias a ti por participar**

 **Disclaimer: NOOOOO *se va a llorar a esquina emo***

La noche era tranquila, el suave viento mecía los árboles creando un ambiente relajante. El cielo estaba tan despejado que se alcanzaban a divisar algunas constelaciones y las brillantes luces de la ciudad a lo lejos.

Cuando desperté allá, no reconocí la mayoría de las cosas, casi me había olvidado de como lucían las calles. Afortunadamente, no estuve mucho tiempo en la metrópoli y no saben cómo me alegro; detesto ese lugar, solo con ver a las personas jugando con la muerte y tirando la vida por la borda me dan nauseas, por eso prefiero quedarme aquí, lejos de ellas.

Me alejé de la ventana y me tumbé en mi cama, mi corto cabello castaño se extendió lo que pudo en la colcha; mi mirada se perdió en el techo de madera, que, aunque no tenía nada de interesante, tenía la curiosa habilidad de captar mi atención.

Suspiré.

Recuerdo que tardé en acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. Cuando llegué, me encontré con otras dos chicas en mi misma situación. Según lo que la dueña de la casa me había contado, la primera en llegar fue Yukio Araiguma, una chica de 16 años de pelo largo hasta la espalda de un color negro y atado en una coleta alta, ojos anaranjados y tez blanca, y más adelante llegó Ailin Gautier, su cabello también era negro, pero tenía un toque de azul y sus ojos eran de un color diamante pero con betas esmeraldas, una extraña combinación pero que encajaba a la perfección. En cuanto a mí, no destaco mucho por algún rasgo exótico, a excepción de mis ojos, que son de un color rojizo.

La puertilla en el suelo del ático se abrió de repente y apareció Agatha, una mujer de un inquietante cabello blanco y ojos grises que no podía rebasar los 35 años.

-¿Eh? ¿Tara?- miró la habitación con cara confundida -¿Dónde está Emily?

-Afuera- ella suspiró

-¿Acaso esa muchacha vive allá arriba?- preguntó y me encogí de hombros mientras me sentaba.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a ver al resto- puso los pies en el primer escalón –Dile que ya es hora de bajar, los helicópteros no tardaran en pasar

Últimamente, en la ciudad ha habido una serie de crímenes cometidos por la misma pandilla y ahora la policía les buscaba en todos lados, interrumpiendo nuestra preciosa tranquilidad.

Agatha desapareció por donde había venido y me paré, casi a regañadientes, dirigiéndome a la ventana nuevamente, solo que esta vez me asome y grité.

-¡Oye!- oí algunos peldaños siendo golpeados con quien sabe qué cosa, dejando claro que alguien se encontraba allá -¡Agatha dice que ya te bajes!

Me aleje unos cuantos pasos y, a los pocos segundos, una chica de largo cabellos color chocolate estaba parada en medio de la habitación. Sin decir nada, camino hasta su propia cama, agarrando un libro de la mesita de noche y se recostó a leer.

-¿Ya cenaste?- a lo que ella solo respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

-Como sea- avance hacia mi armario y saqué mi pijama –Me voy a cambiar, tu deberías hacer lo mismo

Hizo un sonido incomprensible y abandoné el cuarto.

Recorrí el alfombrado pasillo del segundo piso hasta llegar a la segunda puerta a la izquierda, la abrí sin el menor cuidado y al poner un pie dentro, una botella de shampoo voló en dirección a mi cabeza, por poco y me da.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- una voz claramente enfadada grito desde el interior de la bañera -¡Al menos toca la puerta!

-Somos mujeres, no pasa nada- repliqué

La cortina rosa que tapaba la bañera se abrió de golpe revelando a una muy molesta Ailin.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!- caminó hacia el arco de la pared que dividía las dos secciones del baño y cerró el _shoji_ para cubrir la entrada.

-Reina del Drama- murmuré entre dientes y comencé a desvestirme.

Salí antes que Ailin del baño, naturalmente, ya que ella se tarda horas allí dentro.

Al entrar de nuevo en mi improvisada habitación, Emily seguía exactamente igual a como la había dejado. No le di importancia y me metí en mi cama.

A los pocos minutos el sueño me venció.

Me despertó el dulce canto de los pájaros y los gritos al desayuno de Agatha.

Bajé lentamente hasta el comedor, aún en pijama, para desayunar. La mayoría ya se encontraba ahí, Fiorella, Tsuki, Yukio, Emily y Charlotte. No me extraño para nada la ausencia de cierta pelinegra.

Sobre la mesa había siete platos con hot cakes y miel, no es un desayuno del todo nutritivo pero da igual.

-¡Esperen!- Ailin bajó corriendo y puso cara de decepción al ver que ya le habíamos hincado el diente a la comida. Se sentó y la cara se le ilumino al dar el primer bocado, su sonrisa habitual regreso y comenzó a tragar como pelón de hospicio.

-¿Usted no va a comer?- pregunto cortésmente Charlotte.

-No, no, adelante- y agregó –Hoy voy a salir por unos días, así que quiero que se comporten y no se intenten matar entre ustedes.

En ese momento, podría resultar gracioso aquel comentario final pero era cierto y nadie niega que antes nos llevábamos como perros y gatos.

La mirada de algunas se ensombreció, todas menos Emily sabíamos o teníamos una idea de que iba a pasar después. Siempre que dejaba la mansión por un largo periodo de tiempo, volvía con una chica más.

-Llegó otra, ¿verdad?- Fiorella habló de repente, más Agatha ya se había ido.

El resto del día transcurrió en silencio, siendo únicamente interrumpido por la ida de nuestra cuidadora, si es que así s ele puede llamar.

Todas lo presentíamos pero nadie quería admitirlo, solo teníamos que lidiar con ello y seguir adelante. Aunque no sabíamos en realidad lo que nos deparaba el destino.

El chico miraba por la ventana de su habitación al horizonte, específicamente, al bosque que rodeaba la ciudad donde vivía.

Sus ojos verdes se perdían en la espesura con la lluvia sonando como fondo.

-¿Qué habrá haya afuera?- se preguntaba –Toda mi vida he estado viviendo dentro de una caja

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sin saber lo que le deparaba el destino.

 _Varios días después_

-Tengo hambre- se quejaba Ailin de un modo infantil.

-Pues te amuelas, aún no es hora de la comida- Fiorella habló desde la sala.

-¡Tsuki!- la pelinegra se agarró de la manga de la chica de pelo azul.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo creen que será?- preguntó Charlotte, ignorando por completo los quejidos de Ailin.

-¿Cómo será qué?- la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-La chica nueva, por supuesto- estableció como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, haciendo que todas se tensaran, incluyéndome.

-Yo espero que sea graciosa y buena onda- la chica de los ojos diamantes, aún sujetada del brazo de Tsuki, exclamó.

-Pero que no sea ruidosa- por unos segundos, Emily levanto la vista de lo que quiera que estuviera leyendo.

-Emm…no quiero alarmarlas ni nada, pero…- Tsuki hizo una pausa para que todas las presentes le prestáramos atención –La despensa está totalmente vacía, nos hemos quedado con nada para comer

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Nos vamos a morir de hambre!- lloriqueó Ailin, exagerando su preocupación de un modo que pudo haber parecido gracioso si no fuera un asunto que nos afectaba a todas.

-Cálmate, Reina del Drama- intenté sonar lo más relajada posible –Solo hay que conseguir más

-¿Y cómo planeas exactamente hacer eso?- preguntó Yukio, no muy complacida –No hemos salido nunca y ahora propones que vayamos a una ciudad que ni siquiera conocemos únicamente por algo para picar

-Creo que Tara tiene razón, además, nadie habló sobre ir a la ciudad- Charlotte se situó a mi lado, como para mostrar su apoyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Fiorella la miro con intriga.

-Podemos buscar una tienda por los alrededores o algo por el estilo, ya ven que Agatha detesta ir a la ciudad pero aun así tenemos alimento todos los días

-Tiene sentido

-¡Bien, está decidido!- Lottie me miro con sus tintineantes ojos rosas e hizo una pose rara – ¡Tara y yo vamos a ir a cazar el alimento!

No me dio tiempo de replicar, la chica ya me jalaba hacia la puerta por el brazo.

-Esperen- una débil voz llamo y ambas volteamos. Emily –Yo también voy

-¿Enserio?- la chica de pelo chocolate asintió.

La rubia nos arrastró a ambas por el pequeño prado que rodeaba la casa hasta adentrarnos en el bosque. Por suerte había un camino de tierra trazado, no deberíamos perdernos. Se me hizo un nudo en estomago al estar rodeada de árboles, nunca antes había salido a pie y me aterraba el exterior de cierta forma que no sé cómo explicar.

-Vamos, vamos, más rápido.

Sorprendentemente, la tercera de nosotras parecía seguirle bien el paso y hasta eso, disfrutaba un poco del paisaje.

De repente oímos un ruido proveniente de detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Q-Qué- f-fue e-eso?- tartamudeó Charlotte y un estruendo se oyó.

Me da pena decirlo pero…creo que jamás he corrido tan rápido en mi vida.

-¿Dónde…estamos…?- preguntó Emily intentando recuperar el aliento.

-No…lo…sé…-contestó Lottie mientras yo alzaba la vista. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y el terror me invadió.

Grandes estructuras de metal y cristal, extensas calles alfombradas de un negro profundo y luces destellaban aun a plena luz del día. Sí, era nada más y nada menos que la ciudad. Las demás parecían compartir mis preocupaciones sobre aquel lugar.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos hacer lo que originalmente planeábamos- intenté calmarme y enfocarme en nuestro deber.

Ellas asintieron y avanzamos hacia la multitud.

Todas estábamos confundidas; yo solo un poco, ya que había nacido no hace mucho, pero Charlotte y Emily, habiendo nacido antes de todas estas súper revoluciones tecnológicas, mostraban mucha más confusión. Para que se den una idea, Charlotte es de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Emily pertenece a los 1800. Menuda familia la que tengo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que encontráramos lo que buscábamos, entre solo yo a la tienda y a los pocos minutos salí con un millón de bolsas de plástico encima.

Me ayudaron a cargar algunas y proseguimos a volver a casa. Pasamos por un callejón algo oscuro y sentí una mano fría y rasposa jalar de mi muñeca.

Un grupo de tipos apestando a alcohol nos habían agarrado.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, unas señoritas muy guapas- no importa que tanto quisiéramos zafarnos, nuestros intentos eran en vano.

-¿No quieren jugar un rato con nosotros?- pregunto el que sujetaba a Charlotte, acercándose cada vez más a su cara.

-Venga, no sean tímidas, les aseguramos que se van a divertir- el hombre no pudo decir nada más, había caído de boca contra el suelo. En su lugar había un chico castaño de ojos verdes con el puño extendido.

-Tú…-unos cuantos más se acercaron a aquel chico desafiantes pero también fueron golpeados, esta vez, por alguien diferente, otro chico, solo que pelirrojo.

La posición que habían tomado ambos y los ladridos del perro que acompañaba a uno de ellos fue suficiente para que los que quedaban de pie salieran corriendo, por fin éramos libres.

-A la próxima tengan más cuidado- nos reprendió el castaño.

-No va a haber próxima vez- murmuró la ojivioleta y entendí a lo que se refería, no volver

-Nos las podíamos arreglar solas- replicó Charlotte.

-Si claro, como tenían todo bajo control- la rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo.

Desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

-Ya deberíamos irnos

La tenue luz de luna alumbraba hasta los rincones más recónditos de la ciudad, una chica desaliñada de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol yacía tendida en el frío pavimento.

Se le escapo un gritito ahogado y se llevó la mano al corazón, apretándola fuertemente en agonía.

-Bienvenida- una voz susurró, ella miro hacia arriba con sus ojos rojos para encontrarse con una mujer de cabellos blancos.

Los orbes de aquella mujer eran de un rojo carmesí, como los de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto dulcemente.

-L-Luce- respondió con un hilito de voz, sonaba como un instrumento que no había utilizado en un largo tiempo.

La mujer le tomo la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, aun parada, era pequeña.

-Bien Luce, vayamos a casa- y juntas desaparecieron en el amanecer.

 **Una cosilla rápida antes de que termine, el nombre de los capítulos de ahora en adelante será de alguna frase de alguna de las canciones de Kagerou Project, les reto a adivinar la de este capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, en Corazón Sangrante he agregado una cosita al final de los capítulos y me gustaría saber su opinión, también en mi perfil está el estado y progreso de todos mis fics.**

 **De seguro algo se me paso decirles algo pero ya es tarde y no quiero que mis padres me pillen.**


End file.
